


Belonging

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Merlin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Merlin, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be fine here,” Merlin insists, upright and curled in the dark, velvet blankets. He’s naked as sin, <i>beautiful</i> with morning-light in his thick, sable hair, his nipples exposed to cold air. “You’ll only be away for a season, maybe half.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merthur. A/b/o. M+. Arthur has had to leave his young omega at home while he does some some business. When he comes back Merlin smells of another alpha but he's been faithful. Arthur isn't happy."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Omegas go into their first heat at various ages, depending on their health and their status, and for Merlin, he’s exactly sixteen. Arthur can hardly resist. 

Merlin’s arse is warm and leaking an obscene amount of fluid,  _pliant_  under Arthur’s tongue as he fucks in, stroking his gold-tanned hands over Merlin’s thighs and hips as the boy whines out Arthur’s name, pleads for him.

“I’ve got you,” Arthur promises, burying his cock into Merlin loosened, wet hole, feeling his knot already beginning to snag on Merlin’s rim. “ _God_ , Merlin…”

“ _Uh_ ,  _uuh_ ,” Merlin cries out, pink-faced, voice getting louder. His knees rock on Arthur’s bed at each hard, dragging thrust and Arthur gets fistfuls of that succulent, pale arse, knocking his cock against his little Omega prostate.

Merlin’s the son of a noble warlock, and due to be Arthur’s official consort the following year. He’s going to fill Merlin’s belly with his babes, until Merlin’s skinny frame is too big and round to be waddling around the castle anymore.

He’s going to keep Merlin in their bed-chambers for all hours, watch him grow each month, run his hands over hot, sweaty skin and lick Merlin open each night before knotting deep inside him until they’re both happily exhausted.

Revel in the success of having bred his sweet, young Omega this quickly. 

The imaginings of Merlin’s milk-heavy teats, suckling on them, and that huge, pregnant belly, spills Arthur over the edge, one hand grasping Merlin’s side.

*

“I’ll be fine here,” Merlin insists, upright and curled in the dark, velvet blankets. He’s naked as sin,  _beautiful_ with morning-light in his thick, sable hair, his nipples exposed to cold air. “You’ll only be away for a season, maybe half.” 

To Arthur’s mild disappointment, Merlin’s not yet withchild, according to latest visit from the trusted court physician. 

_But there’s still time for it, sire._

“Gaius says my heat shouldn’t be so bad, not since we’ve bonded, and–” Merlin groans at the pointed silence, rolling his eyes “ _Don’t_   tell me you’re going to start posting guards around my room,” he says, shifting in place, annoyed.

Arthur leans over him, kissing the top of Merlin’s head. 

“It’s  _our_  room, Merlin,” he corrects softly, nuzzling him. “And you’re the King’s royal consort – I’ll see to it to  _kill_ any man who dares to touch you myself.”

*

The negotiations with Queen Annis’ kingdom are adequate. Arthur somehow manages to survive the duel against her champion, and he and Arthur’s men feast and celebrate at Gwynned with long days and long nights.

Coming home is a  _nightmare_.

Merlin’s in tears, his neck littered with bitemarks, and he refuses to say who has done this. He  _smells_  like a different Alpha.

Even though Arthur believes completely that Merlin’s been faithful, Gaius insists on an examination for any injuries or unwilling penetration. 

There’s no evidence of it, willing or unwilling, and Arthur coaxes the identity out of Merlin eventually, holding tightly onto his weeping Omega and pressing loving kisses to Merlin’s neck, rubbing his back to soothe his trembles.

Arthur is  _infuriated_  this has happened.

Sir Robert is stripped of his title and knighthood, banished under the threat of a long, public execution if he ever set foot inside Camelot ever again.

It puts the court and Merlin himself at ease, though he's now fearful of Arthur’s men. They remain loyal, keeping respectful distance from the royal consort.

“Next time, I bring you with me,” Arthur murmurs against Merlin’s ear, sighing.

It earns him a snorting laugh and a brief kiss returned against Arthur’s face.

*


End file.
